


【殤浪】演藝圈

by Yurikatu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu
Summary: ※現代paro+演藝圈設定，安價※殤不患（演員+平面模特）x浪巫謠（歌手）※絕讚交往中
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠, 殤浪
Kudos: 4





	1. 錄音室

戴著漁夫帽與平光眼鏡，殤不患拿出感應卡刷過，門鎖應聲開啟，踏入浪巫謠的音樂工作室，熟門熟路的走到錄音室門外。

兩人都是敬業的性格，雖然早在去年耶誕夜時正式同居，但彼此工作關係，不是浪巫謠低調到攝影棚探班吃點心、就是他去浪巫謠的工作室陪伴戀人工作。  
錄音中門口的「open」讓殤不患篤定的開門進入，他的戀人正面對眼前的包裹，神情既困惑又戒備。  
一頭焰髮束成俐落的高馬尾，白色長袖襯衫袖口早已挽上，露出一節線條優美的手臂。視線順著手臂往下，乾淨剔透、形狀修長而好看的手映入眼簾，如藝術品般的手握著美工刀，小心翼翼的模樣讓殤不患輕笑「呵呵。」

「殤？」  
「拍攝結束了。」  
拖過椅子坐到浪巫謠旁邊，殤不患抱著浪巫謠的腰湊到戀人身上。

「不看看嗎？」  
「……看。」  
心悅之人的氣息如同以往穩重又安心，有他在，好像什麼事都不算什麼了。歪頭親了下殤不患帶著鬍渣的臉，浪巫謠低頭，迅速割開包裹的外包裝、打開盒子。

情人的私房密語~讓你的愛百尺竿頭更進一步~

DM字體充滿藝術美感，但依然無法掩蓋是情趣用品的事實。浪巫謠迅速的蓋上盒子想扔出去，膚色略深的大掌壓住盒子，男人的語氣微妙又有些高興。「巫謠。」  
「不說明一下嗎？」

在男人提問時，青年美玉般的容顏染上好看的緋色，欲言又止的糾結神情看起來可愛得想讓人親一口－－事實上，殤不患也這麼做了。  
「……」  
「我們看看，嗯？」  
須臾，懷中青年微微點頭，壯士斷腕的模樣彷彿盒內裝著高精密定時炸彈。殤不患就著抱緊浪巫謠的姿勢打開盒蓋，揭開DM，裡面的物件讓兩人瞠目結舌。

看著各種前所未見的成人玩具被殤不患一樣樣拿出來，從認識的潤滑液、情趣道具到看起來很不妙的捆綁物（？）與凌虐系（？！），對比殤不患嘖嘖稱奇的研究玩具功能性與美感度，浪巫謠就只想找個地洞鑽進去。

「為什麼啊……」鴕鳥似的把過熱的臉埋到男人的胸膛，浪巫謠喃喃自語，「為什麼她寄了那麼多種啊……」  
「喔？她？」  
「…………嘲風。」  
「喔。」

看到自家戀人不只臉紅，全身似乎都紅透的模樣，殤不患有些心猿意馬，下身也蠢蠢欲動了起來。  
好可愛啊－－  
好想抱這麼可愛的巫謠啊！  
好想跟巫謠一起玩玩具啊！

「……不患，硬了。」  
「……我先處理一下。」

放開青年，殤不患打算先去洗手間冷靜一下，沒想到方才羞澀不已的青年緊緊抱著他，「怎－－」  
「想要不患舒服。」  
「啊？」  
「我也、也跟不患一樣的。」

大腦無法理解戀人的話，直到自己的手被青年引導到青年灼熱的所在時，殤不患才意識到青年說不出口的話。大掌一收，青年馬上就吐露出迷人的音樂。  
「巫謠……我想、可以嗎？」

殤不患一手攬著浪巫謠的腰，一手在盒內探索著，決定與情人體驗一番。

嘖嘖水聲響起。  
殤不患吻者已經坐在他腿上的青年，舌頭深入對方口中交纏，青年嗚咽著，專心一致的回應。

一吻既畢，雙唇分開後帶出銀絲，殤不患在盒內摸索的動作也拿取出來。或許是包裹運送過程中有碰撞過，當貓耳與尾巴肛塞一拿出，尾巴上勾纏的情趣內衣與緊縛道具也隨之掉落，與緊縛道具纏成結的皮鞭把潤滑液與鈣片帶出盒，TENGA與乳夾滾到桌上。

「巫謠……想要哪一個？」

男人帶著笑意的語調詢問看到琳琅滿目的玩具，已經臉紅到快噴出蒸氣的戀人，覺得他的巫謠如此的迷人，胸口湧出一陣溫暖。

「你如果不說，我就要幫你決定了，嗯？」  
「……這個。」

忍住羞恥，浪巫謠指著男人方才抽出的某個情趣玩具後，把臉埋入殤不患頸窩逃避現實，可惜染上緋紅的耳根與裸露的後頸早就出賣他的心思。

「喔～原來巫謠喜歡這個嗎？」

挑起貓耳，殤不患直接幫戀人戴上。不得不說，戴著貓耳的戀人雙頰薄紅的害羞著，看起來無辜且色情。這讓他更期待與巫謠一起體驗玩具功能的快樂時光，可惜以今天來看，最多用4個玩具、做一次，時間大概就差不多了。

大掌摩娑著青年的側臉，後者偏偏頭，蹭著殤不患的掌心後親了一口。

「巫謠。」  
「我幫你把尾巴塞進去，好嗎？」

誰能拒絕這樣的不患啊！浪巫謠望著眼前這個從初遇起就在他生命畫上濃重色彩的男人，退出男人溫暖的懷抱。青年雙手下滑，伴隨皮帶解開的清脆敲擊聲，休閒褲隨著皮帶落地，突起的深色四角褲顯示青年情動的事實，他手指勾起褲頭慢慢褪下，獲得男人驚豔的低吟與帶動喉結滾動的吞嚥聲。

他喜歡不患，不患喜歡他。天經地義。

戴著貓耳，全身只剩一件襯衫的青年再度坐回男人的腿上，男人抱緊身上青年，親暱的吻了幾口青年的側頸後，拿著如戀人長髮同色的尾巴肛塞，試探的在入口摩娑。

巫謠還是太緊了，直接來會傷到。殤不患這樣想著，把肛塞擺一旁，決定先讓巫謠的後穴弄軟。

與巫謠的情事是雙方都舒服、都快樂、都感受到彼此的重要的事。感受到本能想把巫謠推倒、拉開雙腿狠狠佔有，殤不患隨手抓起桌上潤滑液沾滿手掌，確認潤滑液被掌心溫熱後，邊按壓穴口邊撥弄著浪巫謠結實的臀部。

「巫謠，親一親我。」

青年主動貼上男人的唇，柔韌的腰支款款擺動，勃起的陽物隔著褲子，時不時的與殤不患硬挺的地方接觸著。後穴跟著手指動作逐漸接受男人，隨著一指探入，浪巫謠輕哼了聲，解開殤不患襯衫鈕扣的雙手也頓了一下。

「不患、手指……」在裡面。  
「對。」聲音有些暗啞，殤不患用下身頂了頂青年灼熱，「巫謠、知道的吧？」

浪巫謠的手指落在殤不患的牛仔褲頭，一解開，就看見男人被束縛的巨物，他拉下子彈內褲，炙熱的昂揚跳出來落入自己的掌心，隨著男人手指在自己體內擴張的動作，細細愛撫著男人的巨物。

咕啾、咕啾。

「唔、嗯……」

好熱……好難受……好想……

「巫謠，我要塞進去了……」  
「啊！哈……」

肛塞就著後穴的潤滑推進，內壁似是想擠出異物般的絞纏著不速之客，浪巫謠扣著殤不患的背努力的放鬆身體，直到肛塞沒入，僅留一節貓尾。

「我的小貓……呼、……不跟我、撒嬌嗎？」

濕潤的翠色眼眸半眯著，浪巫謠蹭著男人健壯的胸肌滑下，趴跪在男人結實的大腿上，精緻的臉龐湊近男人已經一鳴驚人的堅挺，試探的舔過頂端，收獲男人一聲粗喘。

雙手握上，青年的臉頰貼著柱身蹭過，彈奏吉他的手指沿著柱體下滑到沉甸甸的囊袋，舌尖也隨後跟上含舔男人的份量。

啾、咕啾、啾啾－－

一路親吻硬物向上，直到薄紅的唇瓣與前端接觸，只屬於男人的貓吻了口，慢慢的將硬挺含入口中。

「嘶－－呼…………」

捧上青年面頰，手指把玩著青年可愛的耳垂，殤不患看著貓耳的浪巫謠面色潮紅、鼓著臉努力取悅的模樣，愛意在心底滿潮。他伸手握到貓尾巴根部試探的抽動，納入溫暖所在的分身馬上被軟肉強烈的緊縮下，青年翠綠的眼控訴似的看他一眼，似瞋似喜。

「不患……討厭……」

青年就著以口取悅的姿態控訴男友的偷襲，至於是不是真的討厭……殤不患感覺到手上的肛塞推進時被內壁細密的貼附，往外退出時又被不捨的挽留。

抽插的水聲、青年吸允的摩擦聲、以及兩人急促的呼吸聲再再顯示兩人的箭在弦上。

巫謠跟情趣內衣肯定很襯。

獎勵的撫摸青年的頭，殤不患看著旁邊的情趣用品想著。

巫謠的乳尖這麼可口，不知道夾上乳夾會多好看？  
緊縛道具也是不錯的選擇。黑色的皮帶束縛著巫謠白而結實的身體，禁欲與誘惑兼具。

「啵」的一聲，分身退出浪巫謠的嘴，牽出情慾的絲線，青年扶著殤不患的大腿站起身，貓尾垂下來隨著動作晃動著。

青年的臉紅彤彤的，站在殤不患面前解開白襯衫的鈕扣，襯衫隨著動作自肩頭滑落，僅剩貓耳與貓尾的狀態下，青年長年鍛鍊有成、肌肉線條優美而結實的身軀展露無疑，他拿起桌上乳夾－－僅用一條金屬鍊連結－－夾起左側挺立多時，卻沒有被仔細照顧的紅豆。

「嗚－－嗯…………」

刺痛與快樂如電流般竄過，青年挺起胸，下意識夾緊後穴又被肛塞刺激，挺立的分身溢出清液，混合汗水打濕毛髮。浪巫謠執起另一個乳夾夾起，強烈的快感讓他腿軟，一雙臂膀伸出，男人把自己拥入懷中。

「巫謠……」  
「不患、喜歡的……」

被這個人看穿了呢。

殤不患一手抱緊浪巫謠的腰、另一手伸到貓尾根處慢慢拔出，肉穴在失去異物後不捨的開合著，手指淺淺抽動著，確認巫謠身體足夠柔軟，男人湊到青年耳畔宣告：「我、要進來了。」  
「快、點啊啊－－－」

火熱的硬物勢如破竹的進攻到深處，驚呼混和粗喘迴盪在錄音室，浪巫謠緊緊扣著殤不患的後背，保養得宜的指甲在男人背後留下深淺不一的痕跡。

全部，都在裡面了。浪巫謠想著，不自覺露出微笑。

「是、我的……嗯哼！」  
「對……都給你。」

青年獻上雙唇，與戀人交換了一個濕吻後，他扶著男人的肩款款擺動，硬物在體內戳刺著，混合抽插的水聲與兩人的喘息聲，構成一曲僅屬於戀人的歌。

殤不患虛握著浪巫謠的腰，欣賞可愛的這個人在他身上律動，乳夾上的金屬鏈晃動著、不時擦過他的胸膛，軟熱的深處規律的夾緊又放鬆；兩人腰腹間，被冷落的分身正微微顫抖的流著液體，不自知的誘惑著。

視線向上，青年如春天似的綠眸含淚，他卻透過那雙眼睛看見自己深刻愛戀這人的神情。他細細吻去青年的淚滴，埋在浪巫謠體內的硬挺擦過熟悉的位置，得到內裡爭先恐後的緊縮，也逼出青年一聲黏膩甜軟的呻吟。

「抱歉……」在青年側頸留下自己的痕跡，殤不患苦笑，「我忍不住了。」

雙掌握上青年翹臀，男人揉捏幾把，感受著細膩的手感後，慢慢托起青年身子，堅硬又頗具份量的凶器慢慢退出，讓青年下意識夾著，直到僅剩傘狀卡在入口處。青年不滿的哼聲未出，男人握上青年的腰用力壓下，下身也配合動作向上頂。

「啊啊－－－－」

強而有力的進入迫使浪巫謠弓起腰，敏感的那處被精準的撞擊，酥麻的快感混合著被撐開的微痛一波又一波的從與那人連結之處席捲而來，他的腰自主配合著殤不患的動作，無法忍耐的聲音斷斷續續的哼出來。

好大、好熱、好硬、好……  
好舒服、好舒服、好快樂、好快樂。  
是殤給我的快樂、我給殤的快樂。  
可是、可是、可是…………

「殤、……殤、不夠……想要……」

已經不知道自己說了什麼喊了什麼，浪巫謠顫抖的低喃，唾液從嘴角流下，被男人愛憐的舔去，殤不患一口含住青年的唇瓣，模糊不清的詞句自性感唇縫溢出。

「好。」

拋卻理智，男人的撞擊次次精準有力，青年呻吟的聲調是上好的興奮劑，疼愛哪裡會讓青年發出更快樂的音樂早已了然於心。殤不患一把抱起浪巫謠站起，就著相連的姿態把人壓在錄音室的玻璃上猛烈抽送。

位置與姿勢的改變迫使浪巫謠雙手攀著寬實肩背、雙腿亦纏緊男人的健腰。軟熱的內裡歡欣鼓舞的裹緊體內的陽物，背脊的冰冷與身前的火燙的健軀讓浪巫謠如汪洋中的一葉扁舟，隨著男人載浮載沉。

本是束得俐落的橘紅髮絲逐漸散落，如秋楓飛舞，殤不患騰出一手將這束楓紅別至青年耳後，下身則因快感即將累積至極限而更快更重的進出著。

「唔、哼－－－－」

一次深而有力的挺入，浪巫謠只感受眼前一片白光，下腹緊繃著的狀態下，寂寞的性器沒多加撫慰便吐出攀頂的白濁，內壁亦痙攣著夾緊硬物。殤不患感受著青年高潮的絕品滋味，低吼了聲、握緊青年韌腰釋放。

小小的錄音室迴盪著兩人不一的呼吸聲。

「辛苦了，巫謠。」

先平復下來的殤不患一遍遍的親吻戀人，安撫戀人因過多的快樂而產生的不應期，慢慢的讓自己退出溫暖潮濕的聖地，「啵」的一聲，少了男人填滿的後穴一開一閤，滑出男人方才留在裡面的東西，看得男人喉頭緊縮。

冷靜！殤不患！巫謠的身體已經很累了，優先的是清理不是再來一次！譴責一番腦內的誘惑，殤不患抱著浪巫謠披上襯衫準備帶去清理，此時，卻聽到電子門開啟的聲響。

『阿浪，我是百合香，聽到奇怪的聲音擅自進來了，抱歉。』  
『我來送本期收費通知跟大樓網路升級通知，你在嗎？』

聲音自玄關傳來，來人雖然進門，但沒有繼續向室內移動，讓殤不患獲得處理突發狀況的反應時間。

「百合香嗎？」  
「對方是這麼說的。」  
「是房東與好友，會分享好吃的東西。」  
「我出去跟對方打招呼，你……先休息。」

把浪巫謠抱到小沙發上，殤不患抄起平時備在一旁的毛毯蓋在經歷激烈情事、渾身虛軟的青年身上。青年臉上的潮紅、眼角帶著魅惑足以讓人浮想翩翩，這樣的姿態僅屬於他一人的風景，絕不允許任何人覬覦。

草草打理好自己走出錄音室，隨手關門後走到玄關，便看見一名女子拿著保鮮盒站在玄關等待，「抱歉久等了，巫謠身體不適，相關通知給我就好。」  
「你、你就是阿浪提過的『命運之人』嗎？」  
「啊？」  
「阿浪跟我聊過你，說你是『他的命運』，原來是這樣啊～」

百合香露出恍然大悟的笑容，把手上保鮮盒與文件夾交給殤不患，「盒子是我做的餛飩，料理方法跟通知都放在文件夾了。」  
「還有什麼問題就Line我，沒事就好。」  
「喔……噢！謝謝你。」

目送百合香離開後，殤不患把電子鎖設定好並拉起防盜鏈後折回，把東西放回小廚房後回到走廊，走廊的另一頭，他所深愛的青年披著毛毯、赤腳踏在地板上望著他。

「欸欸怎麼赤腳站著，一不注意就－－」  
「殤不患，我愛你。」

快步上前，殤不患緊緊拥住青年。

「我愛你，我的『命運之人』，浪巫謠。」

謝謝你，成為我生命中最燦爛的火焰，點亮我的命運。

【END】


	2. 個人工作室

浪巫謠現在很苦惱。  
上次之後，已經有半個月兩人都沒見到面了，連通話也是從休息時間硬擠出來，導致他現在……有點想念那個人的溫度了。

手上專輯終於到了後段，他也有一段空閒的時間，想一想，決定主動去殤不患的工作地點探班。

但在出發之前……看著上次的盒子，青年白皙的臉龐浮上熱度。他還記得打開盒子後，男人的低沉嗓音讓他忍著羞恥，在對方面前逐漸敞開自己。

『我的小貓……』  
『巫謠……』  
『我愛你。』

男人的臂彎厚實又安定，彷彿外界的紛紛擾擾無法撼動般的令人安心；男人的唇舌炙熱而霸道，凡所到之處必留下印記。

浪巫謠知道，男人想看他玩的遠不止上次用過的，拿起手機給自己的經紀人－－現在正在處理宣傳通告的聆牙訊息後，他深呼吸一下，打開盒子。

－－迅速撈出3樣物品後蓋上、塞抽屜、上鎖。

一氣呵成。  
如果不是桌上與環境格格不入的物品，任誰都不會發覺到，知名歌手浪巫謠的音樂工作室暗藏玄機。

希望殤會喜歡。

*

買了殤不患喜歡的燒餅跟請工作人員的車輪餅。戴著細框眼鏡，穿著大地色長風衣，一頭鮮豔長髮放入兜帽裡的浪巫謠到達殤不患的個人工作室。

跟他專心走音樂創作的道路不同，殤不患是從平面模特出發，偶然被一部歷史劇導演相中，於其中演出一名無主君侍奉、只追求武者本心的劍客而爆紅。

同時，他為知名鐘錶品牌拍攝的平面廣告於街頭電視牆與各大雜誌刊登，清一色的黑白中，只有男人腕上的金如黑暗中的燈火，點亮男人樸拙卻深邃的眼，也點亮萬千粉絲的心。

在這之後，殤不患的演藝事業逐漸將拍戲作為演藝事業的重心，模特的部分反而成副業了。

『我向來就不怎麼正經。演戲很好，能找到更多可能性。』

殤不患有次這麼跟他說，神情輕鬆愜意。但他知道，深夜裡亮著燈光的練舞室、書房裡總會散出的電子光源，以及男人說笑時、一閃而過的瘀青。

那是「殤不患」這個人，努力不懈的證明。  
也是他被吸引、在意、心動、愛的剎那。

拿出電子卡刷過，自動門「唰」的一聲滑開，各種聲音一湧而出，熱鬧卻不煩躁的氛圍，讓殤不患的工作室成為老中青三代藝人票選最受歡迎的空間。

說穿了，不過就是這裡有殤不患在。

「啊！是浪先生！」

正吸著能量飲料跑文件的小夥子一喊，工作室所有人紛紛對浪巫謠打招呼，熱絡的上前接過熱呼呼的車輪餅。他在外面一向不多語，但工作人員都知道這位寡言的歌手是個很溫柔的好人。

殤老闆每次加班只會請他們啃燒餅！  
浪先生每次探班都會送他們吃好料！而且都是熱騰騰的！  
願意投喂的浪先生是好人！我們要珍惜！

「浪先生，找殤哥的話，老爺子正抓著殤哥討論合約～」

嘴裡含糊不清的咬著餅，小夥子指了指殤不患的專屬辦公室，然後神秘兮兮的說，「殤哥看起來有點凝重，浪先生來肯定能讓殤哥有精神的！」  
「謝謝。」

感謝說明情況的小夥子，他點頭道謝後便直接過去敲門、開門、關門。

「我說，浪先生知道嗎？」  
「現在就知道了。」  
「那怎麼辦？」  
「這不是我們要煩惱的問題啦！」

*

進入辦公室，只見殤不患正坐在沙發上，凝神苦思眼前一紙文件，文件的對面，殤不患的經紀人、演藝圈人稱「天工詭匠」的老爺子笑瞇瞇的，氛圍說有多詭異就有多詭異。

「小子快想好喔，你的浪巨星可是拎著大燒餅等你呢！」  
「巫謠？來了怎不跟我說一聲呢？」

無視天工詭匠的『老爺子不想被馬踢，明天上班前給我答案。』的話語及離開辦公室的身影，殤不患在空間只剩自己和戀人的瞬間把人緊緊抱入懷裡。

「殤？」  
「噓，先讓我抱抱你。」

男人低沉又有磁性的嗓音在耳邊迴響，浪巫謠放鬆身體，伸出雙手撫摸著男人的背脊。

「不患？」  
「謝謝你，巫謠。」

滿足的以臉蹭著浪巫謠的側臉，鬍渣帶來一陣酥麻，殤不患放開戀人，順勢牽著對方坐到沙發上。

「合約有問題？」

想了想男人方才的苦思與工作人員的話，再想到天工詭匠離開前的最後通牒，只能推測是合約內容有殤不患困擾的地方。

「不，合約沒有問題。」殤不患攬著戀人的肩，一手撈起合約遞給浪巫謠，「是我個人的問題。」

給與你和他，永恆的承諾。

合約的主題簡潔明瞭，收緊臂彎，殤不患對正閱讀合約的青年解釋，「廠商要拍一支情侶對錶廣告，針對同性。」

「雖然廠商有提供演對手戲的人選，但我的心中，人選只能是浪巫謠。」言及此，殤不患對上青年盈滿訝異的眼，「老爺子說了，說服你用新人價碼拍、或是推掉合約，要我二選一。」

「我不想委屈你，但我也不想違背自己本心，本就打算直接推掉合約－－」  
「新人價碼，我接。」  
「欸？！」

浪巫謠一手把合約拍回桌面，轉身便撲到男人身上，毫無章法的吻便落在男人性感厚唇上，殤不患反客為主，一手握住浪巫謠的後腦杓，唇舌如訓練有素的軍隊，對戀人嘴裡的一切攻城掠地。

舌頭交纏著、吸允著，等到兩人氣喘吁吁的分開唇，唇間拉出一條色情的銀絲時，浪巫謠捧著男人帶鬍渣的臉，一字一字的開口。

「我的心中，只有你，只能是你。」  
「你是無價的。」

努力的靠言語表達情感，青年額頭抵著男人的，字字千金。

「我也是。」

啄了口青年唇辦，殤不患雙手一分，直接把浪巫謠身上的外套剝下，美麗青年順勢雙臂交叉，抓起白底橘紋套頭毛衣下擺脫掉，隨手扔到一旁。

半個月沒見，又聽到這番變相的深情告白，想與對方結合成為彼此唯一的渴求。殤不患解開扣子，一雙手代替他脫下襯衫，他順勢撫摸上青年線條優美且蘊含爆發力的肉體，大拇指撥弄下悄悄挺立的乳尖後，他湊上前，好好啜了一口。

「嗚！」

猝不及防，身上的美青年歌手敏感的彈了起來，他反射性的握緊浪巫謠的腰，眼角餘光瞥見跟著帶進來的背包倒在地板，鬆開的拉鍊掉出了……？！

「吶……」舌尖色情的點撥著秀色可餐的莓果，殤不患給沉浸在快感中的青年毫無防備的一擊，「黑色、蕾絲小褲褲……怎麼在背包裡呢？」

－－怎麼不是穿在身上，讓我親手脫下呢？

聽出男友言外之意，精緻的臉龐泛出一陣暈紅，浪巫謠推了推在胸口肆虐的男人，在後者溫柔的注視中，他忍著無與倫比的難為情與羞恥心跪直身子，漂亮的手指慢慢解開外褲、勾起褲頭，慢慢扯下－－

「咕嚕」

殤不患喉結滾動，溫柔的眼神像是被點燃般燃燒著，毫不掩飾的喜愛與佔有透過目光傳達，讓身上羞澀的青年只能半瞇著撇過頭，強自鎮定的讓男友充滿侵略性的目光洗禮。

青年的下身毛髮並不旺盛，焰橘色稀疏的落在青年色澤較淺、形狀也跟青年一樣優雅好看的分身上，襯得其下的雙球可愛無比，讓他食指大動，每每親熱，他總要細細把玩到青年快受不住了才放過。

但是，現在。

好看的分身套著眼熟的道具，白底橘紋的柱狀道具充滿未來感之美，但道具隨著分身顫抖著，昭示著這樣物品的功能比他所猜測的更加有趣，殤不患握上道具擼了下，他的巫謠便洩出一聲性感的喘音。

「哈－－…………」

青年大腿顫抖著，從雙腿間落下某種物品，滾到男人精壯的大腿上，男人一手握緊身上青年的腰，握著TENGA緩慢至極的抽動。

「太大聲、的話……會被發現喔……」

耳鬢廝磨，男人吻著青年的耳廓，好心的提醒著，手上擼動的動作卻越發折磨人了。浪巫謠看著辦公室的毛玻璃外來來往往的人們剪影、外面熱火朝天的討論聲、以及辦公室內，自己男友當年代言腕錶的海報，讓他產生一種被注視的錯覺，羞恥的同時下身變得更難受了。

想要，好想要。

慌亂的搖頭，浪巫謠後知後覺想起了這間辦公室既可以聽到外面清楚的討論，裡面的聲音只會被聽得一清二楚。

「不、堵著……」  
「那你要我用哪裡堵呢，嗯？」

放開分身上的道具，殤不患雙手握上青年的腰，一個翻身把人壓入沙發，單手抓起下擺一掀，上身最後的黑色吊嘎被主人脫去，一把甩到浪巫謠的毛衣上。

唇舌吸啜著青年的脖頸，一路留下艷紅的痕跡，殤不患滿意的點點頭，一雙白皙的手臂纏上自己的頸，唇上傳來另一份柔軟的溫度。

「不患……」

抵著唇的呼喊足夠使人瘋狂，殤不患低頭吻上青年，舌尖霸道的勾起青年的舌與之嬉戲，手上握著TANGA猝不及防的加速，美麗青年壓抑的呻吟斷斷續續的自唇角溢出，他突的一把拔去TANGA往旁扔去，色澤粉嫩、線條優美的分身映入眼簾，正如一支遇雨海棠輕輕顫抖著。

想看巫謠的表情。  
想品味巫謠快樂的表情。  
想要親手帶著巫謠攀上歡愉的頂點。

殤不患這麼想著，厚實粗黑的大掌加速撫弄著浪巫謠的分身，咕啾咕啾的水聲中，他目不轉睛的看著身下青年咬著唇、弓起腰支，彷彿無法承受更多的繃緊全身。男人一個技巧的擼動，自方才忍著聲音到現在的青年終於無法承受般的哼出如甘露甜美的呻吟。

「唔、啊、啊啊－－－……」

大手沾滿青年高潮的白濁，殤不患欣賞著青年沉浸在快意的艷麗神態－－雙腿早已為他顫抖的敞開、吐露精華的下身一點一點的、頂端怯生生的滴下－－在青年雙眼逐漸恢復平時最愛的神采時，他挑逗的，在青年眼前以舌捲起掌中屬於青年的精華。

「巫謠的味道呢！」

除了預期中的羞窘，他在浪巫謠眼中看到強烈的警戒，殤不患有些不解，下一秒，一把對他或是他戀人來說會造成困擾的聲音自辦公室外面傳來。

「噢呀～朋友千里迢迢而來，閉門不出可不是好的待客之道啊，殤不患。」  
「閉嘴啦！凜雪鴉！」

火大的吼著，殤不患用乾淨的手扯了條毛毯給浪巫謠，自己邊拿毛巾擦手邊罵，「我沒給你電子卡，你是怎麼進來的，蛤！？」  
「當~然~是，我太有魅力了~」

根本是大家看到你就集體逃跑吧？！看著桌上調整靜音的手機跳出無數未讀LINE訊息，清一色都是「殤哥我對不起你拜託你救世界了」、「殤哥我會幫你帶燒餅和餛飩的請原諒我」、「殤哥我不想再被老婆罰跪主機板了求放過」……這種血淚留言，不難理解大家的驚恐。

難怪，巫謠忍不住時的聲音這麼好聽，怎麼可能外面會一片寂靜，原來是凜雪鴉來了。

凜雪鴉，演藝世家出身，以戲路廣而多變而出名，俊俏美型的外表確實擄獲萬千女粉芳心，但個性完全不敢恭維。

他自己也是，不僅是上次合作拍戲，還有這次合約問題。

「我這麼優秀的人，知名模特殤不患竟然不跟我合拍對錶廣告，我好~傷心呢！」  
「滾！我愛我男友啦！」

殤不患憤慨的反駁，一雙手從身後伸出抱緊他赤裸的上身，好看的手指不安分的撥弄男人性感的乳頭。

「喂、巫謠……」小聲的呼喚戀人，換來一顆橘色腦袋枕在自己肩上，面容端麗的青年含吻著男人的耳垂，重新點燃男人的慾望。

從凜雪鴉出現開始，浪巫謠內心便無法不去想著更多。他討厭凜雪鴉，就算他知道凜雪鴉很懂得拿捏人際的底線，但他還是非常的討厭。

因為凜雪鴉的話，真真假假，卻又輕易撥動他心中最為脆弱的那根弦。

－－他的不患，是他的。

誰也別想跟他搶，就算是凜雪鴉也不行。

「呼、巫謠，別玩……」  
「讓他聽！」

低沉宣告著，浪巫謠坐到殤不患懷裡，光滑的背貼上男人結實精壯的胸肌，令青年發出一聲滿足的嘆息，「哈……」  
「我是，不患的。」

抓著男人的手，浪巫謠引導到自己胸口與先前受過跳蛋愛撫卻未進入的後穴。

「彈奏我，不患。」

讓我在你手中，發出只屬於你的天籟。

殤不患發現，自己根本拒絕不了。

他的手指碰觸到熟悉的地點後就自己動起來了。一手老練的揉起浪巫謠結實柔韌的胸肌，另一手試探的在穴口按壓軟化，總能容納他的地方現在還很窄，讓他真想扳開青年雙腿，埋頭苦幹一番。

青年哼出的喘息輕而綺麗，總能讓殤不患心中的野獸逐漸發狂，可是－－

「哼哼，殤不患～～不開門介紹一下你的現任男友嗎？」  
「是『唯一』的！閉上你的鴉嘴！」

這傢伙怎麼這麼陰魂不散？對浪巫謠泛紅的臉頰親個幾下，殤不患撫摸著青年線條分明的腹肌思索，螢幕再次點亮，新一條未讀LINE訊息顯示在手機畫面上。

『殤哥撐住！那位前輩趕過去了。』

也對，如果要說誰能搞定凜雪鴉的話，肯定只有……  
「為、為什唔－－－」  
「起酥蛋糕，吃著。」

冷靜果斷的聲音直接介入，殺無生的話伴隨包裝拆卸的摩擦聲傳來，「幫你買喜歡的蛋糕了。」  
「可唔－－」  
「一塊不夠，那再一塊。」

趁凜雪鴉只剩下被蛋糕塞滿嘴的「唔嗚嗚」聲，殤不患把握機會，撫摸腹肌的手指移動到青年粉紅的唇辦，後者伸出舌尖舔過後，張口含允著男人兩指，也堵住可能蹦出的呻吟。

有一搭沒一搭的逗著青年的舌，男人單刀直入向門外求救。

「無生，快把這個傢伙帶走！我家的現在超生氣！」

氣到平時對於情事總是羞澀難耐的男友，態度竟然大膽又挑釁，雖然他非常、非常喜歡浪的主動，但是啊。

這樣的浪巫謠，一切都是我殤不患的。

「玩夠了？走了。」  
「唔唔唔－－」  
「回去做珍奶給你喝，還有吃東西時不說話。」

聽著外面漸行漸遠的聲音，直到關鍵的電子門再度發出關閉鎖定的警示音－－感謝無生離開會鎖門的好習慣－－殤不患鬆了口氣，抽出在浪巫謠口中的手指，沾滿唾液的手扳過青年下巴一口吻住。

「唔……」

舌頭交纏摩擦著，無法吞嚥的蜜津從兩人唇與唇的空隙間漫出。水聲嘖嘖響起，赤裸的肌膚互磨，浪巫謠配合著男人的舌，線條飽滿有彈性的雙丘也隨男人在後穴愛撫的手指擺動，時不時的擦過男人從方才起便精神百倍、正等著有人解放的硬挺，點火意味不言而喻。

「真調皮。」

好好嚐過浪巫謠的唇舌，殤不患鼻尖蹭著浪巫謠的鼻尖，語氣寵溺至極。「我要怎麼辦，你才能消消氣呢，嗯？」

聞言，浪巫謠退出男人溫暖的懷抱，在男人困惑的眼神中跨坐到殤不患的身上，臀部隔著男人的休閒褲，刻意的擠壓著，「殤只能是我的。」

一手搭著殤不患的肩，浪巫謠將落在額前的橘撥到耳後，露出精緻的耳骨與點綴於上的銀質耳釘，襯得青年美艷無雙。他勾起笑容，食指不安分的沿著男人精壯的肌肉線條下滑，曖昧的在男人的下腹部打轉。

「屬於我的殤，證明給我看。」  
「如你所願。」

下一秒，天旋地轉。

浪巫謠再度被男人壓入沙發，他抬頭跟殤不患交換了一個淺淺的吻，殤不患順勢一路吻下，唇舌所到之處必留艷紅瑰痕，帶著鬍渣特有麻癢的微痛感。

「啊……」

小小的、如幼貓般的低吟是最好的鼓勵，殤不患握住膝窩分開青年修長雙腿，低頭便給青年再次挺立的分身一個響亮的「啵」。在男友提腳踹他之前，殤不患雙手握住手感絕佳的大腿上推，直接舔起浪巫謠方才被手指揉弄過的後穴。

啾、啾、啾。  
「不、不……嗚…………」

後穴被男人強硬的以舌深入，對青年而言卻太超過了。即使知道男人的理由，但強烈的羞恥與難為情激得浪巫謠想推開卻使不上力，演變成手指插入殤不患的濃密黑髮中，欲拒還迎的模樣有些可憐。

「不這樣……啾、你……啾、會受傷……」

而且，這麼可愛的地方，他早就想品一品了。

殤不患舌頭舔入已經被手指揉軟的地方，模仿著抽插的動作進出著，唾液逐漸濕潤緊緻的密所，一點一點侵入。

水聲伴隨嗚咽聲，舌頭摩擦不夠，就再加上手指；一指不夠，就再加一指。殤不患手口並用，直到肉穴逐漸濕潤柔軟、猶不知足的一開一闔；直到青年顫抖的呻吟著、啜泣著，直到白皙的身子染上櫻色，男人才依依不捨的抽出手指。

抬起身，男人居高臨下的欣賞青年雙腿癱軟、翠綠眼眸染上情慾的姿態，騰出一手解開褲頭拉開內褲，蓄勢待發的硬物便彈出來，「啪」的打上腿根，激得青年一陣顫慄。

「怎、這樣……大……」  
「現在才害羞，嗯？」

灼熱的分身在入口徘徊，低沉的嗓音裡是男人的調情，「我可是因為你，變成這樣了喔。」  
「該怎麼辦呢……巫謠？」

青年含糊的張合唇瓣，聲音在口中咀嚼，「……」  
「嗯？」  
「不患、進來……」

抬起腰，在戀人熱情的視線下，浪巫謠一手扳開臀瓣，露出被滋潤過的肉穴，直率的邀請。

「快點、啊啊啊－－－－」

雄偉分身長驅直入，夾雜些微痛意的快感自連結處傳遞至四肢百骸，男人的肉刃擦過體內最敏感的那處，逼出青年一聲黏膩的呻吟。

「巫謠，抓緊我。」

沒法確認青年是否照做，殤不患握上浪巫謠的腰側就是一波短而迅速的進出，肉體拍打聲、抽插水聲，青年呻吟聲、以及男人粗重的喘息聲充斥在辦公室。

他沒有餘裕了。  
想要、想要、想要他。  
給我、給我、我的巫謠、給我。

「嗚、嗚啊－－哈…………」

浪巫謠抓緊男人健壯的二頭肌，下身配合著男人進出的節奏擺動，他看著殤不患那雙深邃的褐眸，眼底的熱度與情感令他靈魂為之撼動。

雙腿勾緊男人的腰，青年綠瞳含淚、雙頰潮紅的吐露心中最深的情意，「喜歡、喜歡你……」  
「佔有我……嗚啊－－」

聽到青年的喜歡，殤不患以行動回應青年的告白，他拋卻理智般的強力進出，次次撞擊浪巫謠最敏感的那處，每次進入，那溫暖緊密之處總是熱情的絞緊、允弄自己。推進時，內壁總是推拒般的收緊；但一退出，裡面又不捨般的吸允著不放，讓他舒服得只想再更深、更快、更用力。

青年的聲音染上艷麗的色彩，逐漸失控的音調暗示殤不患，他的巫謠即將攀上極樂之巔，就這點而言，他也一樣。

「啊－－…………」

最後一記挺入，殤不患低喘著拔出性器，在弓起腰高潮、全身因快感而顫抖青年面前射出，男人的精華落到青年的腿間，混著青年高潮的東西緩緩流下。

浪巫謠癱軟著身體喘息著，好一會兒才感覺到男人將自己擁在懷裡，厚實的大掌正一下一下的安撫他還在因過多快樂而發顫的身體。

好、好舒服……

「還好嗎？巫謠。」  
「不患，想要？」

知道戀人想問什麼，殤不患苦笑著，「久違的戀人在身邊，很容易衝動……」  
「我也是。」

翻身趴上男人胸膛，知名歌手帶著情事後的慵懶嗓音吐露欲求，「想跟不患一起，什麼都好。」

「哈……真是敗給你了。」

捂額，殤不患望著有時如孩童般單純的戀人大膽發言，手掌撫摸戀人一頭柔軟楓紅。

「我可是忍很久了，做好覺悟吧！」

雙唇即將交疊時，「咕嚕咕嚕」不合時宜的響起，在浪巫謠銳利的眼神中，殤不患結結巴巴的自首，「呃、就是，一不小心就忘記吃燒餅了哈哈哈……」

聲音越來越小，不用看都能感受到戀人的怒意，可是這真的不能怪他啊！

先是被天工老爺子噹合約，好不容易他的男友在懷，誰知凜雪鴉居然會跑來－－他才不相信會是因為合約問題啦！－－還講了一堆話讓他家巫謠超生氣，要不是無生過來把人帶走，別說吃肉的問題，大概他未來三個月都不用碰浪巫謠了。

他看著身上美麗的青年嘆息著，伸長手便取來下午便帶來、尚留有餘溫的燒餅，一口咬下後，沾著燒餅皮的紅唇湊向他，喂給他一個有燒餅的吻。

而後，他的戀人抵著唇，悄聲吐出令他無法抗拒的誘惑。

－－等你吃飽，好好喂我。

這天，尚未結束。

【完】


	3. 休息室

夜幕低垂。

街燈一一點起，川流不息的人群正忙而不亂的移動著。

一整天的忙碌中便屬此刻最值得期待，不管是校園的青春學子、公司的白領職員，紛紛展露笑容回到溫暖的家。

——對於殤不患而言，他的回家之路才剛開始。

在他的工作室樓上，設置了為加班的工作人員或是進行討論的訪客使用的小套房，基於某些不可說的私心，小套房一應俱全，隨時都能請人入住。

在殤不患的眼中，肚子餓可以用燒餅解決－－關於這錯誤行為早已被浪巫謠天工詭匠睦天命等人各種碎碎唸－－但睡覺這件事，如果換套被單就能睡更好，這錢花得值得。

而現在，這間小套房迎來了他最想要的人。

柔軟的大床上，橘紅長髮的青年靠坐在床頭與手機另一端的人通話，身上只套了件浴袍，未擦乾的水珠自臉龐滾落、劃過下顎、滴入衣襟之間。青年恍若未覺，只專心於討論中。

『……時間是？阿浪需要我接你嗎？』  
「我自行去。」  
『好啦好啦我知道你超愛那個大叔……欸欸欸不要掛電話我還沒講完！』  
「是什麼？」  
『是品牌代言拍攝，算是國際間頗有名氣，你可以問問殤不患，他有模特資歷，比我打聽的會更詳細。』  
「好。」  
『還有……阿浪記得要做安全措施啊－－』

秒斷通話，浪巫謠把手機放回床頭櫃，腰上落下熟悉的熱度，「跟聆牙通話？」  
「嗯，明天的通告。」  
「明天我送你過去。」  
「你在忙。」  
「這點時間，不影響。」

雙手覆上男人環在腰上的手，浪巫謠向後倚靠，享受殤不患落在臉上的細碎親吻。一路從額頭、眼角、耳垂、臉頰、鼻子，最後在櫻唇上摩挲舔吮，慢慢加深親吻，最後「啵」的一聲分開。

「可以嗎？」

回答殤不患的，是下一個熱情的吻。

*

咕啾－－

半跪在床上，浪巫謠分開雙腿，在男人灼熱的視線裡慢慢的把按摩棒抵進穴口。裡面已經被男人拓得足夠柔軟，才進入一點，內壁便柔軟的纏上。

「嗯哼……」

有潤滑的輔助與事前的準備，進入過程雖帶來難以言喻的撐漲感，伴隨而來的是點滴的快樂。浪巫謠難以自制的輕哼著，半掛在身上的浴袍沒辦法讓他看清楚男人的表情，但他知道的。

殤不患喜歡。

因為，當他羞紅著臉，握著握柄把按摩棒吃進去時，插進去的磨擦聲、水聲、他隱忍的哼聲交錯間，男人喉頭滾動的細微聲響與粗重的呼吸聲再再說明男人對自己的迷戀。

隨著按摩棒逐漸深入，裡面敏感處被擦過，浪巫謠被快感激得翹起臀部，帶動豔橘長髮搖曳；勃起的下身溢出清液，色情的滴落。明明是自己可以控制的速度與力度，但猝不及防的快感總讓他忘了自己可以控制的這件事。

「啊、啊……」

按摩棒終於推到底，浪巫謠全身輕顫，濕潤的內裡裹纏著按摩棒，時不時的蹭到敏感處刺激得軟了腰，本扶著按摩棒的手無力的搭在臀上。

－－緋紅的指尖、雪白的臀瓣、搭在其上幾縷楓紅的髮、咬著玩具一縮一縮的菊穴，以及雙眼含淚、迷濛的望著他的青年。

他的巫謠，只有他可以獨佔這份美。

殤不患跪上床，有力的臂膀從浪巫謠背後撈起柔韌的腰，大掌搓揉幾下雪嫩臀瓣，手指摸上按摩棒的開關，按下－－

「啊啊－－－－」

沉睡的無機物啟動，敏感的位置被按摩棒磨過，浪巫謠仰起頭，來不及吞嚥的唾液從嘴角流下，分身翹出優雅的弧度，滴滴答答的流出快樂的液體。

男人的手扣上青年下顎，性感厚唇強硬的吻著櫻桃美唇，唇舌翻攪水聲映襯機械嗡嗡聲，美青年配合男人的動作忘情親吻，白嫩翹臀下意識的隨快感而扭動著。

「呼……哈……」

低喘著分開雙唇，殤不患一手自下顎下滑，帶繭的指挑弄著充血堅挺的乳珠；另一手穿過稀疏體毛，握上浪巫謠的硬物徐徐擼動。視線往下，青年被撐開的菊穴透亮著，潤滑劑在按摩棒的擠壓中溢出，順著青年美好的大腿線條慢慢流下。

巫謠的身體沒法再承受，頂多一小時就必須收手了。

老爺子真不愧是見過大風大浪，連他先前因加班過度而隨口一提的需求也能將之具象化。

『按摩錄音跳蛋潤滑，如果有這樣一隻萬能的按摩棒跟我家巫謠一起玩不知道有多好……』  
『蠢貨，沒有賣不會自己做嗎？』  
『唉……』

罵歸罵，結果老爺子還是設計出試作品，預計明天跟他討論其他細節。殤不患想著，親一親浪巫謠泛紅的耳廓，手上擼動的動作加快。

「不、等等、啊－－啊啊……」

強烈的快感蜂擁而至，眼前一陣白光閃爍，浪巫謠繃緊身子顫抖的弓起腰，失神的在殤不患的手中釋放。

後穴痙攣的一收一放，「啵」的一聲，按摩棒從後穴滑出，在床單上嗡嗡震動著。

細碎的吻落在浪巫謠透紅的面頰，殤不患抱緊浪巫謠輕顫的腰，就側躺的姿勢把人放倒在床上，嗡嗡響動的玩具被男人一手抄起按掉開關，按摩棒上，殘留的潤滑液與另一種液體緩緩流過，滴入他滿手狼藉之中。

望著沉浸在餘韻中、輕輕喘息著的戀人，殤不患翻滾著各種不可言語的意想，眼前戀人的一切都讓他著迷不已，足以勾起他所有以理智深埋的獸性。

不能傷害巫謠，不要化身惡鬼。

反覆深呼吸幾下後，殤不患跪直身體決定下床先冷靜一下，一隻雪白腳掌覆上男人還很精神的地方，生澀的磨蹭著。

「別鬧……」  
「我很堅強。」

言簡意賅，卻一針見血。他的戀人美眸含淚，眼神卻如他的音樂一樣堅決果敢，白淨腳掌自柱身劃過、踩踏著男人鍛鍊得線條分明的大腿，依依不捨的落在床上。

「我、想要你。」

－－所有的「殤不患」，我都要。聽懂浪巫謠的言外之意，殤不患壓上戀人，湊近耳邊宣告。

「我不客氣了。」

半掛在青年身上的浴袍被男人剝開，殤不患就著青年氣息的浴袍把手掌連同玩具都擦拭乾淨，在青年眼前嗅了一會後，隨手甩至床下。

在青年無法抑制羞紅的反應下，大掌扣住青年精緻的腳踝，男人扶著方才被青年挑逗、很誠實的表達慾望的肉刃抵上穴口，一個挺腰－－

「啊、啊…………」

被好好準備過的甬道聽話的接納熟悉又巨大的凶器，濕熱的內壁歡喜的纏絞著肉刃。隱密的深處被破開，最敏感的那處被擦過，粉嫩穴口一收一收的，無辜的吸咬著；穴口邊，被肉棒擠壓出來的潤滑液混著腸液，順著曲線美好的臀溢出些許。

結合的快樂讓兩人發出滿足的嘆息，欣賞了下穴口吞嚥自己慾望的美景，殤不患健腰一挺，深入的動作讓浪巫謠發出幼貓似的呻吟。

跪壓在青年身上，手臂伸至床頭摸索一陣，殤不患拿起擺在床頭早就預謀已久的鮮奶油擠在按摩棒上，在浪巫謠迷濛的眼神中，沾滿鮮奶油的按摩棒碰上青年美唇。

「巫謠、啊－－」

男人的嗓音低沉又飽含情慾，誘哄著青年與自己一起品嚐這份只屬兩人的極樂。那聲音就是春藥，只要男人輕哼一聲，浪巫謠便不由自主的、全身酥麻的敞開身體任男人擺佈，就像現在。

輕起櫻唇，浪巫謠配合殤不患推進按摩棒的動作吞吃著，混著自己味道的奶油味有些微妙，前端被吃入口中時，下身一記挺入激得他弓起來，口中按摩棒也滑出些許。

「乖……要、吃好哦……」

握著腳踝的手下滑扣住青年窄腰，殤不患騰出一手握著按摩棒，上下一併挺入青年體內，口舌攪弄的嘖嘖聲與被堵住的呻吟聲、大腿撞擊嫩臀的啪啪聲、肉棒進出暖熱甬道的咕啾水聲，構出一曲淫靡。

巫謠的嘴，都在吃著我。

看著櫻桃美唇含著按摩棒進出，唇角沾著殘餘的鮮奶油；肉刃進出著青年軟熱的後穴，磨擦發紅的穴口擠出潤滑液與青年自身的腸液。殤不患眼紅的放開按摩棒，雙手握著浪巫謠的腰便是一波快節奏的抽插。

男人次次蹭過敏感點的動作讓身下的人眼眶含淚的啜著按摩棒，快感從交合處傳遞，彷彿麻痺大腦的快樂與下身激烈的進出讓浪巫謠含不住口中的按摩棒，啵的一下掉到床邊，也讓本就含在口中的呻吟再也沒有阻擋，「哈、啊……太……嗯嗯……」

太深了……顫抖的接受男人粗勇的撞擊，浪巫謠揪緊床單，雙腿勾住男人的腰、配合男人的動作擺動腰支。挺立的分身隨著衝撞流出有些稀薄的精水，後穴被插得啾啾作響，混著男人的低喘聽得他害羞，浮上潮紅的端麗容顏想埋入床單裡，但他身上的男人不打算讓戀人做出掩耳盜鈴的行為。

「呼、別躲喔……」

臉頰被男人溫柔扳正，浪巫謠看著男人不知何時握在手中的手機，螢幕上顯示的正是…………

「不、不行……啊、不……刪、刪掉嗚…………」

深埋在浪巫謠體內的分身被夾得舒爽，殤不患享受著內壁不規律的擠弄，邊挺弄邊滑出下一張照片，「呵、不行……」  
「沒有你、哈……我都、用這些……呼、想你……」

手機裡，有浪巫謠自己撫慰分身的害羞、有浪巫謠一手將長髮撥至耳後低頭含住男人的主動、也有浪巫謠趴扶在鏡子看著自己接納男人的羞恥又快樂，不論哪一種浪巫謠，都是最美的。

然後，現在看著這些照片，青年羞澀到手足無措、內壁也反映主人的心情不斷的纏裹著，讓殤不患忍不住又拍下一張後放下手機，拉開大腿蠻橫挺進。

「陪我！」  
「好、好呃啊啊－－啊、啊啊……太、哈……太快……」

快感在下腹部堆積，除此之外還有難以忽視的什麼，浪巫謠伸出手抱緊殤不患，腰臀抓住男人挺動抽插的節奏，在肉刃挺入時溫潤的裹緊、退出時不捨的吸緊挽留，肉刃前端次次精準的撞擊敏感地，難以言喻的快樂混著浪巫謠甜蜜的呻吟，成為屬於殤不患的催情曲。

啪啪、啾、咕啾、啪啪、啾啾……

快感即將到達臨界，男人狂暴的撞擊著，配合內壁痙攣的頻率，在最後幾次挺入順著熟悉的方向重重挺入－－

「啊啊啊－－－－－」

殤不患粗喘著、著迷的欣賞浪巫謠全身繃緊的弓起腰，粉嫩挺翹的分身射出的不是精水、是一股又一股的清澈液體，沉浸在絕頂歡愉的神情美得讓人想吻－－他也這麼做了。

就著肉棒插入的姿勢，殤不患抱緊懷裡高潮著的身軀翻轉姿勢，讓青年趴在自己身上喘息，撫摸青年背脊慢慢安撫著過於敏感的身子。方才上天堂的滋味美妙非凡，可遇不可求的潮吹搭配巫謠翡翠綠眸含淚失神的美麗模樣，足以讓他再度提槍上陣。

手機螢幕點亮，殤不患拿起手機，一條訊息顯示在螢幕上。

『殤先生好，已完成明天預約門診，靜候您的光臨。』  
「是什麼？」

回過神來的浪巫謠也看見手機螢幕的訊息，帶著事後餘韻的沙啞聲調問著被他壓著的男人，「你生病了嗎？」  
「是檢查，但……我先聲明，是檢查。」

點開訊息後，殤不患把螢幕轉給青年，3秒後，青年抓著男人的臉，語氣不容反駁，「我明天不拍攝了。」  
「等等，那是知名品牌……」  
「你要去泌尿科了，我要了解詳情。」

盯著自己的青年固執的望著殤不患，眼底的擔心一覽無遺，殤不患看了半晌，低低的笑了起來。

被自己心愛的人深切關心著，他真是幸福的人。

「想知道？」  
「說。」

「其實沒什麼問題。」安撫背脊的大掌不知何時移動到浪巫謠緊彈的臀，帶繭的手指撥開臀肉，「不然……」

「試試看不就知道了？巫謠。」語畢頂入，殤不患呼出滿足的嘆息，分身被顫抖的肉壁夾裹，身上的青年被這樣的偷襲激得全身酸軟，哼出甜膩的鼻音。

「那、那去……嗯、看診……啊……」  
「未雨、綢繆啊！」

小幅度的進出，殤不患雙手握著浪巫謠的臀瓣挺腰抽插，還很濕潤的甬道熱情的緊縮著，一陣陣的痙攣纏得他理智盡失，前端反覆擦過青年最敏感的位置，在青年逐漸拔高的呻吟中，殤不患伸出手揉弄著抵在腹部的粉嫩分身，分身顫顫的吐了些許精水，可憐兮兮的軟在他掌中，後穴也不規則的絞緊，在強烈的快樂中把自己的精華填滿青年的後穴。

程度不一的喘息迴盪在房間，殤不患退出青年軟熱的深處，「啵」的一聲，紅艷的穴口縮縮放放，屬於殤不患的液體便流了出來，沾上青年的股間。

「抱歉。」

抱著青年一遍遍的吻著，殤不患在浪巫謠的眼神中直接道歉，「讓你擔心了。」  
「原因？」

經歷激烈情勢的聲音性感酥麻，浪巫謠的問題讓殤不患臉上閃過尷尬侷促，最後搔搔臉頰，「……聽了別笑。」

懷裡的青年專注望著他，一如既往的信賴在這時卻讓他更難為情了。

「……我快奔四，要老了，但你還年輕。」

講到此處，殤不患不自覺紅了耳根，雖然明白浪巫謠不會改變對他的情，但讓他自己說出來，還是包含一些不為人知的心思。

「……怕滿足不了你。」

聲音很平淡，卻更能感受到殤不患潛藏的不安，浪巫謠心疼的抱緊殤不患，一遍一遍的吻著男人的眼、男人的鼻、男人的唇，身體力行表達對男人的情。

「我很滿足。」

當年求而不得的人，現在就在自己面前，以最親密的姿態與他一起，他早就心滿意足了。

「巫謠……」

感動的喊著，殤不患打算把人壓入床裡再來場交流時，突兀的手機鈴聲響起，看到螢幕顯示的「殺無生」三字，殤不患嘆口氣，拿起手機接通。

「喂？」  
『雪鴉剛剛不見了，我猜他找你們。』

通話的另一端，殺無生氣息有些喘，似乎在行進的路上。聽到凜雪鴉要折回來的訊息，本來在自己懷裡放鬆的浪巫謠緊繃的退開他的懷抱，無視後穴的狼藉抓起一旁襯衫套上。

『不知道是什麼事，他今天對「殤不患的戀人」有很大的興趣。』  
「他肯定做了他很爽我很火的事。」  
『總之你們注意……看到他了，先掛。』

通話被掐斷，殤不患愣了兩秒後驚跳起來。玩具還沒收，他可不想讓凜雪鴉看到，尤其是有一些上面還有殘留……咳！

「巫謠，等等！」

拉住扣好襯衫、打算不管下身狼藉直接套褲子的青年，殤不患把人拉入浴室，抄起蓮蓬頭掀起襯衫。

「別動，幫你清出來。」

熟練的拉起蓮蓬頭清理，按照以往肯定不會這麼馬虎，但有個亂源要來，只能大致的把裡面的東西掏出來、清洗下身，乾淨毛巾擦乾身體。

青年配合的抱著男人的身子，在男人發出指示前配合的動作，清理完的同時，浪巫謠轉身蹲跪在地上，拿起一旁的濕毛巾幫殤不患清理下身。

手忙腳亂間，殤不患接過浪巫謠遞給他的內褲、休閒褲、運動T恤一件件套上，套完衣服衝出浴室，只見浪巫謠穿著他的黑襯衫、他的牛仔褲在找什麼，自己的衣褲在巫謠身上鬆垮著，若隱若現的身材線條極度考驗他方才好不容易按奈住的衝動。

呃、不對啊！先收玩具啊！

樓下傳來乒乓聲，越來越近，殤不患把玩具一股腦的丟進盒子蓋上，拉開抽屜塞入鎖起來，鎖好的瞬間，房門「砰」的被撞開，興致勃勃的凜雪鴉與拉著凜雪鴉手臂的殺無生跌跌撞撞的進來。

「巫謠冷靜啊！」

來不及過去，殤不患看著門邊從白天到現在已經累積很大怒氣的男友，毫不猶豫的舉起他練習用的木刀用力往凜雪鴉頭上砸過去。*

*請想像吉他手拿吉他打架姿勢

「不要他打臉，會賠錢！」

聽到殤不患的話，浪巫謠頓了一頓，手上木刀使力緩了下，反而讓木刀脫手出去，結果－－

「啊！」  
「哼！」

慘案發生。殤不患抹了把臉，快速走到浪巫謠身邊抱著拍拍，安撫男友的情緒同時直接罵人，「凜雪鴉！」  
「別吵！無生讓我看看。」

眼前的凜雪鴉轉身，雙手捧著殺無生的臉左右檢查，只因為方才浪巫謠丟出去的木刀被凜雪鴉閃過、打到來不及閃避的殺無生左額上，雖沒流血，但一個腫包也是夠嚇人了。

「殺無生，對不起。」回過神來的浪巫謠趕緊道歉，對於這位在演藝圈貫徹己道、也會不時支援殤不患的前輩，害對方掛彩絕非他的本意。

紅瞳瞥了一眼，凜雪鴉挑釁似的對浪巫謠輕笑聲，在浪巫謠再度暴走前，殺無生冷冰冰的視線望向凜雪鴉，不自覺的讓凜雪鴉乖乖聽訓。

「好奇心會殺貓。」冷淡的語氣砸上凜雪鴉，殺無生任由凜雪鴉的動作陳述事實，「你的好奇心，讓我受傷了。」  
「那我要怎麼做，無生才會不生氣？」  
「傷好前，照顧我。」

看到凜雪鴉天人交戰的表情，殺無生不給對方猶豫的時間，「做不到，以後別再找我。」  
「我答應你。」

殺無生視線一轉，看見一旁的殤不患與他抱著的人，微微點頭，「抱歉給你們添麻煩了。」  
「不不不，謝謝你過來幫忙，無生你頭上……」  
「沒事，雪鴉會處理。」

看了一眼凜雪鴉，後者露出楚楚可憐的委屈神情－－百分之兩百是裝的－－望著殺無生，殺無生挑了挑眉，決定離開後再好好說道理。

「無生，我們去看病，好嘛～」  
「嗯，先離開了。」

目送凜雪鴉牽著殺無生走向房門，凜雪鴉停下腳步轉身，「就當作是賠罪吧！『殤不患的男友』。」  
「什麼意思？」  
「明天你放假，接下來都可以可以跟殤不患嗯哼～噢！」

不正經的句子被殺無生打斷，凜雪鴉拉著殺無生邊走邊說，「下次要讓我認識喔～『殤不患的男友』」  
「謝了再見快走不送！」

殤不患馬上吼回去，警戒的看著凜雪鴉跟殺無生離開，確認聽見工作室大門開啟關閉的電子音後，總算放鬆下來的掛在浪巫謠身上。

「我會保護不患。」浪巫謠摸摸殤不患的頭，很認真的與男友承諾，「不患不怕。」  
「但是，剛剛凜雪鴉說放假？你不是要過去拍攝嗎？」

凜雪鴉這個人個性雖然不敢恭維，但就情報能力來說倒是首屈一指，或許就是因為這樣的個性，他們家的公關團隊根本是傳媒界的奇蹟，其中最為人所知的便是情報掌握力。

能讓凜雪鴉說出巫謠放假，該不會……

手機鈴聲再度響起，殤不患望著浪巫謠，後者握著男友的手，走到床頭櫃拿起手機按下通話鍵。

『阿浪！明天的通告暫時延後，你也千萬別過去現場！』  
「怎麼了？」

通話的另一頭充滿混亂不堪的吵雜聲，聆牙的大嗓門在此時反而容易聽見，更加凸顯事情的嚴重性。

『那個廠商請來的攝影師據說拿了不該拿的，打算拍下一些與該品牌合作藝人的偷拍照借此抹黑品牌，廠商第一時間封鎖消息了。』  
「怎麼會爆出來？」  
『好像說是鬼鳥將貪污資料駭給廠商，說沒給滿意答覆就要給所有媒體了，哇靠鬼鳥不就是－－嗎？』  
『總之，這邊我會處理，阿浪你最近就當作放假吧！我繼續談了，掰！』

通話切斷了。

「原來是這種放假……」殤不患嘆氣，不知該高興自家男友沒被無良攝影師做出盜攝行為還是該生氣凜雪鴉不請自來的行為。

能把一件好事做到讓人覺得欠揍，也只有凜雪鴉辦得到。不過……

「可以跟不患待久一點了，高興。」  
「嗯，我也是。」

抱緊浪巫謠親了口，兩人相識一笑，雙雙滾回床上。

屬於情侶的悄悄話，說再多也不嫌少的，是吧？

【完】


	4. 初見

被一群來者不善的人圍堵時，他握緊吉他背帶，沉默不語。

從固定駐唱的酒吧離開，他就知道被跟蹤了，想著不要給酒吧裡的人添麻煩，於是刻意走到有段距離的公園後，任由一群人包圍住。

「喂，浪巫謠，一句話。」

看似領頭的人威脅般的晃過手中球棒，在路燈下折射出金屬的冷光，「入組為頭歌唱，或是這裡廢掉你的手，選吧！」

原來，是這樣嗎？  
不自覺的撫上自己的喉，浪巫謠怔怔的看著對方一開一閤的嘴，思緒卻沉浸到回憶之中。

－－唱得這麼難聽……  
－－竟然對你的聲音毫無自覺……  
－－你還能去哪裡？

「敬酒不吃吃罰酒，先要你的指頭吧！」

浪巫謠看著持刀向自己衝來的兩個混混，準備動手跟所有人打一場時，一顆石頭精準的打中混混的手，混混哀嚎著放掉手中的刀，痛得在地上打滾。

「誰？！」  
「分心的話，可是會受傷的喔！」

一把清亮嫵媚的女聲插入，話音方止，又是一群人的慘叫聲，只見一群人像是被被收割的小麥一般倒下，見狀，領頭的人一聲令下，一群人對出聲女性掄起凶器。

「別傷她！」

浪巫謠看著這群人連女性也不放過，他背著吉他，一腳便把往女性臉上揮舞的球棒踢開、順勢踩上嘍囉的臉，不管怎說，也要保護好願意幫助自己的人－－

刺耳的警笛聲嗚嗚作響。

「警察！」  
「可惡，你們等著瞧！」

包圍的人群一哄而散，除了散落在地的棍棒與警笛聲，浪巫謠走上前，看著悠然走入燈光下的女性，與女性手中發出警笛聲的手機。

是一名美麗的黑髮女性。  
那種感覺很難說，但是他知道，這美麗的女性是不一樣的，不僅是因為美，還有一種與他所見的人不一樣的氣質。

「妳、沒事嗎？」  
「沒事沒事！我很強壯喔！」

黑髮女性舉起她的手臂做個動作，爽朗的笑容彷彿帶有魔力般驅散不安，浪巫謠看著女性關掉聲音，有種力量驅使他開口，「妳好堅強。」  
「才不堅強呢？我也只是個弱女子啊。」

但是，面對這麼多兇神惡煞的人，不但機智的用警笛聲、本身自衛實力也不差，明明是那麼、那麼強－－

「要說堅強，我認識的那個人才真的堅強呢！」  
「會有人比你堅強？」  
「當然啦！只要看到他，好像再困擾的事都不算甚麼了。」

黑髮女性坦然說著，看著浪巫謠一會兒後開口，「我想起來了，你是最近在酒吧唱歌的浪巫謠嗎？」  
「是。」  
「那真的是緣分呢！我正好要找你喔。」

黑髮女性對他遞出一張名片，樣式雅緻的名片上，「睦天命」三個字與一行公司名稱印於其上。

「我是睦天命，聽到你的歌聲，我想請你擔任我們公司一支CM的主題曲主唱，請你考慮看看。」  
「拜託了。」

拿著名片，浪巫謠看著睦天命彎腰鞠躬的樣子手足無措，「別……我、我試試看？」  
「好，那就約明天下午？」

點點頭，浪巫謠望著即將下雨的天，放下吉他袋翻翻找找，撈出一把折傘塞給睦天命。

「欸？」  
「……會感冒。」

說完，像是怕被退回折傘般，浪巫謠匆忙的收拾好吉他，背起袋子跑走了。

目送橘髮青年遠去的背影，睦天命握著折傘，在雨滴落下之前，一支大傘穩穩遮住她的頭頂。

「如何？」  
「是個乾淨的傢伙。」

富有磁性的男中音響起，黑髮男子遙望浪巫謠離去的方向，眼中有著讚賞。大部分的人看到有人多管閒事，第一個反應是逃跑，但這個人選擇留在現場一起抵抗，雖然就現實層面，留下來不僅不會幫到人，還會讓傷亡更大，但浪巫謠的選擇卻也展露他善良的一面。

或許就是這麼乾淨的心，才能在酒吧這龍蛇混雜的地方，唱出直達天聽的天籟吧！

「明天，我想親自面試他。」  
「不患，你認真的？」

睦天命訝異的看著殤不患，後者摸摸最近長出來的鬍渣，濃褐色的雙眼閃著躍躍欲試。雖說這支廣告是以殤不患為主角的60秒代言，但在音樂方面卻陷入瓶頸，畢竟是公司首次主導製作，不論是誰，都沒有妥協的打算。

就在此時，睦天命因緣際會聽到浪巫謠的歌，在打聽到對方長期駐唱的酒吧後，實際去聽了幾回，也偷偷錄了段回去播放給殤不患聽。

「如果不是親眼所見，那麼氣勢滂渤的歌聲與那麼纖瘦的人根本不會聯想在一起。」

酒吧的吵雜也無法掩蓋浪巫謠華美的歌聲，如果他沒鎮定心思，專心聆聽，大概播完也不知道自己聽了什麼吧？

那種強烈、乾淨、如火焰的聲音，確實是他殤不患所期望的歌。

「如果他真如我所想，我們簽下來、或請熟識的公司簽下都行－－前提是尊重他。」

他可沒忘記，在橘髮青年被人包圍時，那一閃而過的悲傷眼神，想要對方的歌聲，也得給與對方相對的尊重。

「好的好的，殤不患大模特，我們可以回去了嗎？」  
「走吧，名模睦天命小姐，請你吃燒餅？」  
「我拒絕喔！」

說笑著離開，公園再度恢復寧靜，彷彿從未發生。

……

「我很感謝天命。」

靠著殤不患的肩，浪巫謠抱著貓咪抱枕試著用言語表達感受，「因為天命，我遇到殤。」  
「可是，我們第一次見面，氣氛並不好吧？」  
「殤只是實話實說。」  
「現在回想，我怎麼這麼幼稚啊！」  
「殤不幼稚。」

放下抱枕，一個翻身坐在殤不患腿上，面對面的姿態足以看清楚殤不患難為情的模樣，浪巫謠貼著男人的額頭，「殤這麼好，才不幼稚。」  
「喂喂，別誇我啊，我會得意忘形喔！」

結果第一次見面，咄咄逼人的問題讓涉世未深的青年濕潤眼眶，倔強的忍著難過離開，之後天命雖然沒說什麼，但他知道他說過頭了。

再然後，他們又經歷許多事、許多快樂、悲傷、高興的、鬱悶的，漸漸的靠近對方，越來越近，直到他伸出手、握上對方的手。

「我，浪巫謠的心，是殤不患的。」  
「殤不患的心，放在這裡了。」

按上浪巫謠的左胸，殤不患笑著吻上青年美唇，身體力行表達對戀人的情。

感謝天命，讓他與他的命運之人邂逅，帶來美麗的風景。

【完】


	5. 演唱會後

巡迴演出到最後一站。

接過工作人員遞來的瓶裝水，浪巫謠仰頭一口灌下，來不及吞嚥的水自唇邊流下，沿著滾動的喉結滑落。

「浪先生，5分鐘後上場！請盡快完成準備！」  
「造型！梳化！趕快跟上！」

沒有停頓的時間，浪巫謠雙臂交叉握住衣擺一把脫去，露出鍛鍊已久的身體，他沒有停頓太久，直接接過工作人員遞來的衣裝進行更換。

最後一場，好好完成，就能到殤身邊了。

配合工作人員的指示，浪巫謠別好耳麥，站到指定位置後聽導播倒數讀秒，等待最後的演出。

……

搖滾區一向是兵家必爭之地，能坐搖滾區的人財力什麼的是基本，網路線跟手速什麼的是標配，每場售票幾乎讓伺服器當機，一票難求。

殤不患圍著常用的米褐相間圍巾，舉著螢光棒為臺上戀人打Call，他偷偷的買了搖滾區的票－－當然是靠關係－－依照一般入場原則進場，為巫謠聲援。

阿浪還不知道，因為他拜託所有關係幫他保密，其中凜雪鴉倒是做得很起勁，讓人懷疑此人是否別有用心。

全場暗下，下一秒，悠揚的音樂響起，燈光逐漸點亮，在花朵織就的鞦韆上，搖滾歌星浪巫謠在沒有配樂的前提下哼著歌，出現在眾人眼前。身上一套米白無肩的女式長禮服緩緩從天而降，套上同款米色長手套的手握著一支紅玫瑰，此時的他，美得不可方物。

這麼美的阿浪，這麼耀眼的阿浪，這麼的好。

殤不患怔怔的看著浪巫謠的演出、謝幕、安可、散場，腦中還停留在對方一襲白色禮服的美麗中。平時他就知道阿浪穿什麼都好看，但今天看到，只覺得想像還是比不過現實。

這麼好看的阿浪，大家都看到了。

一陣委屈無預警襲來，殤不患抹抹臉，覺得這樣爭風吃醋的自己很不成熟，演藝圈就是這樣的職業，帶給眾人歡笑是他們的專業，這是共識。

「那個……先生？」

被拍肩，殤不患轉頭，就看到現場身穿黑T恤的工作人員遞給他一張紙條，工作人員有些靦腆的說著被交代的話，「聆牙先生要我轉交給您，還說要『記得準時』，就、就這樣！」

語畢，工作人員迅速跑走，讓殤不患連把人留下都來不及，他困惑的打開紙條，眼睛越瞪越大，最後收好紙條，前往後臺方向。

『阿浪在專屬休息室等你。』

於是，當殤不患敲敲門，聽見裡面傳來一聲「進來」時，他毫不猶豫的扭開門把推門而入，並迅速的關上門落鎖。

－－他的戀人，早已身著那套白色禮服恭候多時。

「怎麼知道是我？」  
「……直覺？」

青年遲疑的歪歪頭，給男人一個不甚清楚的答案，殤不患上前伸出雙手，一把摟住浪巫謠的韌腰將整個人抱緊，焰色頭顱靠在他的肩上，他鼻尖蹭了蹭青年裸露的頸，鬼使神差的舔了口。

「殤！」  
「啊！呃、這個、就……想吃了。」

看到殤不患侷促的模樣，浪巫謠耳根紅了一片，交往已久，自然知道這裡的想吃是指什麼。畢竟，男人也沒遮掩自己隆起的褲襠，熟悉又有份量的硬物正抵著他的下腹。

而且，他也想……

推開殤不患的懷抱，浪巫謠雙手自男人胸膛滑下，戴著手套的雙手握上男人褲頭，趴搭一聲解開男人的皮帶、扯開男人的子彈內褲，青年看著半勃的陽物撈開裙擺跪坐在地，一手握著那根便含入口中。

「嘶－－巫謠……」

快感從下身竄遍四肢百骸，殤不患喘息著撫上浪巫謠的頭顱，粗糙的手指溫柔的將青年垂下的髮絲撥至綴著耳骨釘的耳後，捧著浪巫謠的雙頰獎勵似的安撫。

咕啾、咕啾、啾－－－－

浪巫謠輕晃著腦袋，先試探的以唇肉從男人前端到柱身按壓過去，感覺男人是舒服的，小舌大膽的滑過前端，俏皮的以舌尖舔開包皮，好好掃過男人馬眼、前端，再整個吞嚥吸吮。

青年半垂著那翠玉色的雙眼，全心全意的以口唇撫慰著自己的模樣太過誘人，鬢邊髮絲早被他整理起來，青年的耳飾隨著動作而搖曳，叮叮咚咚的，奏出一支性感的小曲。

「巫謠、我……」

感覺到放在後腦杓的大掌有些強硬的想把他推開，浪巫謠聽著頭上男人隱忍的、躁動的聲音，他想要讓男人再更舒服一點、再更快樂一點。青年扣著男人的大腿，配合吞嚥的節奏，讓自己的喉納入男人的陽剛。

他聽著殤隱忍的悶哼，然後是喉中被迸發的溫涼液體，他努力的攤平舌面吞嚥著，避免自己被嗆到，確認男人解放過，他以唇瓣按壓柱身，慢慢的安撫著男人一面退出，直到還很硬的陽物退出青年的嘴，吞嚥不及的白濁殘留在青年美唇上，青年眼眸濕潤的望著男人，在男人眼中舔著唇，吃下所有男人的東西。

這是誘惑！赤裸裸的誘惑！

一把把人從地上拉起壓上梳妝臺，殤不患單手扣著浪巫謠小巧的下巴忘情深吻，青年自發性的把手扣在他肩上的舉動無疑是種默許，他吻得更深，大手也不安分的摸著青年那身衣裙後，從開衩處長驅直入，在碰到青年也情動的那處時，錯愕的看著輕輕喘息的青年。

「巫謠，你……！」  
「來不、及換……嗚……」

裙底下空無一物，除了青年的高跟及膝馬靴外沒有其他。想到青年是這樣上臺完成最後的演唱，本來壓著的委屈與不甘如火星般點燃男人的情慾。殤不患一把分開青年雙腿，膝蓋強勢的蹭著青年也動情的那處，引出青年破碎的喘息。

「我會生氣的。」

試著深呼吸調整自己的情緒，但身下的浪巫謠抓起男人的手，不由分說的壓在胸口，裸露的肩、輕薄的衣料、還有加速跳動的心自掌下傳來，青年輕起薄唇，羞澀的吐露自身的欲求。

「巫謠、想讓不患罰……啊啊！」

按在胸口的手摸到禮服拉鍊一把拉下，下身被男人膝蓋蹭壓過，他顫抖的伸出手，解開男人襯衫的鈕扣，撫摸男人結實的胸肌。

那只能罰你了。浪巫謠聽著男人狀似苦惱的嘆息，全身彷彿要被燒起來似的，只因男人一手揉捏他的胸、另一手揉弄他的臀，線條優美的胸肌在男人掌中擠出淫靡的形狀，乳尖時不時被逗弄著，臀上的大掌搓揉幾下後輕拍著，不痛，卻拍出他的羞恥心。

當男人沾滿潤滑的手指探進穴口時，浪巫謠雙腿夾緊男人的腰，沒被撫慰的前端溢出清液，沾濕了男人線條分明的腹肌。他想親吻殤，想著便伸出手捧上男人帶鬍渣的下顎，送上自己的唇，立馬被男人含住，肆無忌憚的蹂躪一番。

「嗚嗯……」

後穴在男人手指的開拓中逐漸軟化，有潤滑的幫助下，緊窄的甬道一點一滴的被按摩、被拓開，軟熱的內裏害羞的夾了下男人的手指，浪巫謠嗚咽了聲，雙手扣緊男人的前臂。

不患的手指，好舒服……隨著手指的增加，溫柔的動作滲入屬於不患的強勢，疼痛與快感對半，青年發出了好聽的啜泣聲，如蜂蜜似甜美的聲音沒有誰能抵擋。

殤不患撐起身，滿意的欣賞身下的青年動情的樣貌。與臺上的睥睨四射不同，青年身上的禮服被他拉扯到腰上，裙擺半遮的模樣讓結實的蜜臀與沒被馬靴遮掩的有力大腿顯得更誘惑，乳尖已經被他用口舌好好疼愛過了，充血挺立的嫩紅色澤不自知的誘惑著，他撈起青年的腰，讓青年隨著自己動作趴在梳妝臺上。

「殤……衣服……」  
「想、看你穿這樣……」

撫摸著浪巫謠的腰，殤不患手指再次探索等下要造訪的密徑，從青年背後看去，穿著高跟馬靴的雙腿被分開站在地上，好看的臀瓣翹出色情的弧度，隨著男人手指的動作搖擺著，白色的衣裙凌亂的掛在身上，與那頭美麗的焰色長髮搭出另一種美感，青年似乎是感到難耐，細碎的呻吟與挺立許久卻未被多加撫慰的分身正明示男人可以再進一步。

那就再進一步，再向前一步。

殤不患一手扳開挺翹的臀瓣，扶著硬挺許久的肉刃抵著後穴，僅是這樣，可愛的穴口便咬著他的前端，邀請他進門參觀，他當然不會放過－－

「啊啊、啊……」

被久違的粗壯填滿，浪巫謠仰起頸子發出滿足至極的呻吟，一絲疼痛、二分酸麻、與鋪天蓋地的快樂自交合處衝擊到腦隨，分身被激的射出白濁，滴滴答答落在裙上、落在腿上、落在地板上，後穴痙攣的絞著體內的硬物，夾得男人粗喘著。

只是被殤佔有，自己就……察覺到這樣的事實，浪巫謠下意識把臉埋入雙臂間，身後男人的體溫覆上半裸的背，臉被溫柔的扳過，他配合的張口，閉起眼睛與殤不患唇舌交纏著。舌頭交纏著、磨擦著，重重舔過貝齒、輕輕滑過口內軟肉，來不及吞嚥的唾液從唇間流出，昭示著屬於戀人的唇槍舌戰。

男人放開青年的唇，腰身一挺，肉刃堪堪擦過青年敏感的那處，擦出青年的喘息。殤不患放開青年的臉，雙手握上青年的腰便是一波快而有力的抽插。

肉體磨擦聲、後穴進出的抽插水聲、男子時有時無的細微啜泣聲在室內迴盪，肉穴已經被男人撫慰得軟熱，正全無保留的接納男人一次次的挺入，每當男人進入時，操得熟軟的內裡便貪婪的夾緊；男人退出時，敏感的內裡便不捨的吸咬著，青年的甬道已經被拓成只屬於男人的形狀，浪巫謠搖著頭，眼角潮紅的接受男人的猛進。

快感在下腹部累積，全身發燙的青年踮起腳尖，努力配合後方男人的節奏擺動翹臀，從男人的視角看過去，青年趴伏在桌面、裙擺掛在腰間、僅剩一雙純黑馬靴虛點地面的模樣過於迷人，更不要說青年的後穴正吞吐著自己的昂揚，從交合處溢出的潤滑與腸液讓青年的下身狼狽不堪，只想再進得更深。

啪、啪啪、啪啪、啪！

隨著男人動作又快又有力，浪巫謠喘了一聲，像是某種信號一般，斷斷續續的呻吟不斷吐出，越來越多的快樂累積著卻無法解放，他想摸摸自己的分身安撫，才剛伸手就被男人以十指緊扣的方式扣在桌面上。

這是處罰。殤不患在他耳畔邊宣告，下身的挺動突然停下，快樂戛然而止，浪巫謠難受的扭著腰，希望男人能再給他更多。

「今天，只能、用這裡。」

殤不患喘息著抱緊青年，抽插幾下以示懲罰，快感堆積得更多，身體叫囂著想要一個解脫，浪巫謠啜泣的發出旖旎的樂音，趴在梳妝臺上的他，透過鏡子看著男人性感的喘息間，把肉刃一下下的插入身體，男人的汗水從額角滑下，滑過臉頰，自下顎滴上他的背，那畫面過於性感，浪巫謠面色潮紅的弓起身，在男人最後幾次挺入中呻吟著射出白濁，同時男人一聲低吼，體內被灌入男人的精華。

輕重不一的喘息聲迴盪著，浪巫謠腿一軟差點從梳妝臺上滑下來，被殤不患一把攬住，男人來回呼吸幾次後，慢慢退出專屬他的天堂。

「辛苦了。」

一遍又一遍的吻著浪巫謠，殤不患慢慢按摩著因高潮而有些痙攣的身體，把人整個抱起便坐在一旁椅子上，「……抱歉。」  
「我很、開心。」

嘶啞的嗓音含著事後餘韻，浪巫謠靠著殤不患的胸膛，聽著男人心跳聲，能看到男人對自己充滿佔有慾的一面，身為戀人的自己怎麼會不高興呢？

「等等幫你清理，再送你回去。」  
「嗯。」

抱緊浪巫謠，殤不患默默算起明天之後，屬於兩人的快樂時光了。

【END】

番外：

確認紙條傳給殤不患，聆牙傳了LINE訊息後大聲鼓掌示意，「阿浪的巡迴演唱會結束，謝謝大家！」  
「謝謝大家！」

全場一致鼓掌，對於這波演唱會，不論哪個崗位都繃緊神經全力以赴，最後得到漂亮的結尾，可以說是團隊的功勞。

「等下大家一起去吃飯狂歡！」  
「喔喔喔喔！」  
「聆牙哥，浪先生呢？」  
「喔，他的家屬已經跟他有約了，我們先吃一頓！」  
「耶！」

等下跟天工老爺子打通電話來告狀好了！笑著帶領全團隊移動到預定的餐廳，聆牙默默的下了決定。


End file.
